


My kids

by MissQED



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Fudou Yuusei is Good with Kids, Gen, Gift Fic, Kids Love Fudou Yuusei, Minor Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Mostly Gen, Protective Fudou Yuusei, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQED/pseuds/MissQED
Summary: Alternative title: Yusei's insanely protective and sweet with all kids he meets, and Jack likes that.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	My kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm83197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/gifts).



> This is a gift for amazing bookworm83197, who sparked the idea in the chat we had about Yusei/Jack and all the canon/post-canon shenanigans we'd have loved to see in the anime (it also helped me update Star-heart Servant of Crimson Dragon, so double the thank yous for you, bookwormie!)

It started off innocuously enough.

Jack was teasing Crow about his habit of collecting kids and never bringing them to Martha’s while Yusei was repairing one of the motivators for the washer Martha requested from him and Kiryu sorting through his deck. Fed up with being constantly teased and having no support from the other two members of Team Satisfaction, Crow stormed out of the room, nearly running over one of Martha’s kids and making him drop his toy robot.

“Oh-oh, sorry kid,” Crow instantly crouched down, a sheepish look on his face as the boy’s – seven-year-old Tamaki, Yusei noted as he lifted his eyes from the motivator – eyes filled with tears. “Hey, hey, don’t cry, come here.”

“B-but i-it was n-nee-san’s o-o-nly gift to me,” Tamaki sniffled, tears starting to spill over as he clutched the now-broken toy in his hands, not reacting to Crow’s soothing murmurs and pats on the back. Yusei winced; Tamaki’s older sister died three years ago during the pandemic of an illness one of the Neo Domino criminals deported to Satellite brought over, and it brutally hit everyone under the age of ten.

He, Crow and Jack helped Martha and Dr. Schmidt bury so many bodies during that time…

“Give it here,” Yusei found himself saying, placing the motivator aside and opening the case in which he kept all and sundry tools for variety of repairs, ranging from dents and scratches in the metal to broken apart D-Wheels. “I’ll fix it for you.”

“You would, Yusei- _niisan_?” Tamaki’s voice was still wobbling, but at least the waterworks were starting to dry out. “But-but Martha said not to bother you -”

“Memories of our loved ones are important,” Yusei smiled at the boy, feeling a pang of pain echo hollowly in his chest at the thought of his own family. Jack, Crow, Martha and Kiryu were his family, but it never stopped him from wondering about his birth family. Who were they? Were they alive and desperately searching for him, or did they believe him to be dead, just another victim of Zero Reverse? Or were they dead, and he the only one who survived the Zero Reverse?

He knew the statistical odds for all possibilities, and it still didn’t make the ache easier. To save another child from the same pain he quietly suffered through was the least he could do.

Tamaki waddled carefully over, sidestepping the mess Yusei had made during the cleaning and repairing of the motivator, and showed the older boy the broken toy. It was a simple wind-up robot, designed to walk in a circle and make noises upon being wound up. Crow and Tamaki’s collision, unfortunately, broke one of the central springs, making it A) almost impossible for Yusei to to take it out without disassembling the entire toy, and B) difficult to fix without the use of soldering tool, which he didn’t have… yet.

Kiryu had been speaking about taking over the district where Yusei’s favorite dump was and which Yusei lost access to when the duel gang Hornets took over. He was pretty sure he had seen some soldering tools there before – he’ll drop a hint to Kiryu after he reassures Tamaki he can fix the robot.

“Is it fixable?” Tamaki asked, biting his lip and eyes fixed on the toy.

“Sure it is, but I’ll need a couple of days,” Yusei said with absolute conviction in his voice, and was treated to an enormous, gap-toothed smile from Tamaki before the boy jumped into his arms, babbling thanks for several minutes until Martha called for dinner.

“You’re not bad with kids, Yus’,” Crow noted with a wry smile. “Tamaki was eating out of your palm, and he’s a little brat.”

“I promised to fix his toy,” Yusei shrugged, blushing slightly as he picked up the motivator. “Kids love those who fix their toys.”

“As long as you don’t start collecting them like Crow does and start disappearing on us,” Jack rolled his eyes, but Yusei spotted a gleam in his violet that spoke of his approval. They had no one to help them when they were younger – Jack definitely liked the idea of them not letting those other kids suffer the same fate.

“Hey!”

“Enough you two – we should talk strategy, and Martha expressly said she doesn’t want to get her kids caught in the crossfire,” Kiryu sighed, shaking his head, and Yusei picked up the motivator again, packing it neatly with the toy and the tools he used.

As he went out, Tamaki waved energetically at Yusei, who waved back hesitantly.

* * *

After he fixed Tamaki’s robot (he had stayed up most of the night with the soldering wand, and got several light burns for the trouble), Yusei somehow became a magnet for all kids in Satellite with any sort of technical issue.

A water pump broke? One of the kids will appear at Martha’s, who’ll send one of older kids to fetch Yusei over for a quick fix, who’ll do it with a smile and blush as the family in possession of the pump shower him with extra food and clothes, which he diligently distributes between Martha’s orphans.

One of Doctor Schmidt’s apparatus finally died? No problem, send one of the kids over to Yusei, who’ll then spend the next day and stay hunkered in, not eating nor resting unless Jack or Kiryu or Crow physically hauled him outside by the scruff of his Team Satisfaction jacket and forced food into him and all but tied him down to the bed.

Any of your toys broke? Bring them to Yusei, who’ll then return them to Martha’s in an almost perfect condition, neatly labeled with Yusei’s signature and the name of the child who the toy belonged to for later reappropriation.

It got to the point where Yusei was forced to stop people from coming to him for any non-emergency related issues by visiting Martha twice a week and spending the evenings there talking with everyone while he fixed the toys and demonstrated for interested kids the basics of Dueling and household repairs.

“Yusei, Yusei! Please tell Mai her combo can’t be activated in response to my Trap!”

“Yusei- _nii,_ my teddy’s arm detached, and Martha is busy, can you sew it back so it doesn’t fall off again?”

“ _Nii-chan_ , can you help us with Physics homework?”

“Easy, easy!” Yusei laughed, setting down his ever-expanding handyman kit at the kitchen table. “First off, is there anything machine-related that I need to fix?”

The kids in Martha’s orphanage all shook their heads in unison, and Yusei nodded.

“Okay then – toys in the box, homework on the table, and cards on the table outside,” Yusei directed, at this point already used to herding cats that masquerade as tiny human beings.

The kids noisily obeyed, filling up the cardboard box someone found in the streets with toys that needed fixing, Jin, Masumi and Mirai spreading their homework all over the kitchen table, and everyone else getting out to watch duels on the rickety plastic table while Yusei went into Martha’s room to announce his presence.

“Ah, welcome back, Yusei,” Martha greeted him with light pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. “How are you? Found a boyfriend yet?”

“I’m doing good,” Yusei blushed at the direct way Martha referenced his sexual orientation. He had struggled for a bit whether or not to tell his adoptive mother he liked boys and not girls, and in the end it took Martha threatening him to set him on a blind date to get him to reveal it. Martha thankfully took it well, but still continued teasing him. “And… not really?”

Marha raised an eyebrow.

“Do tell your poor mother. The kids can wait five more minutes for your tutoring.”

Yusei scratched the back of his neck.

“I’ve been thinking about asking him out, but it’s never the right time, and I don’t want us to become weird if he says no...”

“You know him?” Martha hummed. “That would make things a little awkward… but what’ll cost you to ask? You can always come back here to crash and take kids off my hands for a while if things don’t work out.”

“You only love me for fixing machines and babysitting the rascals,” Yusei pointed a finger at his adoptive mother, chuckling as he said so.

“Of course that’s not all, I also love your handsome mug brightening the looks around here – this old woman likes seeing pretty things from time to time,” Martha winked at the unsubtle compliment, and Yusei couldn’t stop chuckling as he exited the room and went to the kitchen table to be peppered with school questions.

* * *

Yusei never ended up taking up Martha on the offer – the things between him and Jack soured so fast and so rapidly after Kiryu’s descent in insanity, he hadn’t even gotten a chance to talk with Jack properly before Team Satisfaction fell apart and later Jack ran away with Stardust Dragon.

Left adrift, he clung onto the only thing he could count on: the constant hangouts with kids and repairs he ran for anyone willing to exchange any sort of payment – be it IOUs, extra food, money, scrap metal or clothes, Yusei accepted it all and gave it all to Martha, only keeping electronics and tools for himself.

Martha’s kids, now a little older, often braved the streets of Satellite to bring things they wanted to keep private from Martha to repair, to watch him tinker away on the new D-Wheel, or in search of more people who could need repairs to send over to Yusei. Yusei always worried when they did things like that – the name of Team Satisfaction was still fresh in many people’s minds, but there were those who chose not to face the quartet, peacefully ceding over the territory while at the same time trying their best to subtly sabotage them.

It was for that reason that Yusei ordered the kids to stick together, and to never go anywhere alone – if one of them got in trouble, the other could always slink away and alert Yusei, who’d swoop in and teach the assholes their lessons. One day, about a year after Jack left Satellite, that exact scenario happened.

Shiro, Tamaki’s best friend at Martha’s, ran into Yusei’s improvised workshop in one of the abandoned warehouses near the B.A.D. zone (which was not going to last since the Security started reaching out further in thei patrols, Yusei knew without doubt; he had been keeping most of the things at the underground metro station, but this level of welding he didn’t dare do in such close proximity to major electric lines and water, so the risk had to be taken), breathing heavily.

“Yusei- _nii,_ please help Tamaki!”

“Tamaki’s in trouble?” Yusei asked, tugging on his Riding Duel-modified jacket and grabbing his Duel Disk from the bench. “Who, where, how bad?”

“I don’t know how bad or who,” Shiro wrung his hands together, trotting to keep up with Yusei’s paces and lead him in the right direction. “We were just making rounds on the Blizzard block, and this gang jumped us out of nowhere -”

“Duel gang, or just a normal gang?” Yusei ran all the calculations in his head. He wasn’t half-bad in hand-to-hand and dirty street fighting, but if there were too many, the plans would have to change. The first priority in this case wasn’t winning, like when he was in Team Satisfaction; the primary objective was getting Tamaki out of the situation safe and sound after all.

“A mix, I think – they wanted Tamaki’s robot and Deck,” Shiro described as the pair weaved around the hazardous buildings, avoiding people, broken pipes and cracked concrete. “Tamaki didn’t want to give it to them, so they challenged him to a Duel.”

“Duel gang then,” Yusei’s shoulders lowered down slightly as he grinned at Shiro to reassure him. This was a familiar territory. This he knew how to deal with.

Duel gangs respected strength, and getting them off the streets was as simple as connecting their Duel Disks to his, winning, and then letting the electric shock and code he developed recently take care of both the software and electronics. The only problem, of course, was going to be getting to Tamaki before he lost the Duel and the gang got away with what they wanted.

Thankfully Shiro was good with directions, unlike his best friend, and Yusei managed to catch the gang mid-Duel with Tamaki in the side alley, on the edge between School and Blizzard blocks. Quick glance at the scores, and Yusei pursed his lips; Tamaki was obviously employing all the little tricks Yusei taught him, but nothing bound the gang members to the promise they had made, and Tamaki was a scrawny stick of a boy who never fought before.

His intervention was definitely needed here.

“Hey, why are you ganging up on a kid?” Yusei leaned on the wall of the alley, watching with amusement as the leader and his lackeys not busy with Duel whirl around. The leader’s face was unfamiliar – so someone new to the streets, and judging by the reddish shine around the Mark on his face, only recently deported from Neo Domino.

Easy job.

“None of your business, kid,” the leader snapped at him. “Beat it, unless you want to get creamed too.”

“I wouldn’t mind, actually,” Yusei casually activated his Disk, letting the Momentum energy powering the Disk light up his Markless face – the face most of the Satellite-raised street kids knew by heart at that point. “Yoashi, Daichi, Kenryou, when I said you need to work on your Dueling, I didn’t mean for you to form a Duel gang with a recent Neo Domino castoff.”

“Y-Yusei!” Daichi, the most shy and studious of all the kids Yusei had over, cracked first, eyes wide and Duel Disk shaking. “I-I didn’t know it was one of your kids, I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, we’re sorry, Yusei,” Kenryou followed, lowering the Duel disk. “Yoashi, force-end the Duel.”

“Y-yeah, sure,” Yoashi nodded and shut down his Duel Disk, leaving only the leader frothing at his mouth and with Duel Disk active.

“Who the fuck you think you are?!” The guy screamed at him, Duel Disk shaking as he tore out the full hand and prepared himself for the duel. “I’ll teach you a lesson, punk!”

“I’m afraid I’ll be the one teaching you the lesson, Neo Domino reject,” Yusei glared, and from the step back everyone, even Tamaki, did at the sight, he knew his ‘Team Satisfaction’ expression didn’t lose any of its potency. “The lesson of _asking_ for the reason why no Duel gangs last more than couple of months here. _Why_ all of your new underlings prefer to defy you than confront me.”

“ _Why you don’t touch my kids._ ”

Yusei demolished him with a One-Turn Kill, three turn into the Duel.

* * *

After the whole Dark Signers debacle, Yusei finally managed to find enough wits to ask Jack out for a date – which the blonde accepted with a peck on the cheek and a grumble of ‘finally you can stop being weird around me, you useless gay disaster’. That comment promptly sparked a debate between Crow, Jack and Yusei about their sexual orientations and their levels of usefulness and uselessness… which Yusei somehow won.

Then again, Crow and Jack got caught splitting hairs about difference between being useless bi and pan disasters, so Yusei easily claimed victory by pointing out he at least only had to worry about being useless disaster in front of one gender – Jack and Crow had to worry about two at minimum. The two accepted the defeat as graciously as they could (meaning they started arguing who’s the second least useless) and continued on with their lives.

Those lives now included so many people, Yusei started to worry he wouldn’t be able to make time for everyone – between Crow’s hatchlings, Martha’s kids who were under Yusei’s wing, the rest of Signers, Dark Signers and remnants of Arcadia Movement, Aki was trying to help rehabilitate with Ruka’s and Yusei’s help, Yusei was stretched way too thin, and often didn’t have enough time to be as lovey-dovey as Jack wanted them to be.

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Jack waved it off when Yusei quietly told him of his issues, six months after the Dark Signers’ defeat. “As long as our time is only our time, I can deal with the horde of children you gave me before we even talked about marriage.”

“You’re being surprisingly okay on the kids front,” Yusei raised an eyebrow. Part of Jack’s charm was how much they could argue to solve their issues without actually getting angry at each other. “Why?”

“It’s hot,” Jack shamelessly admitted, and Yusei felt his cheeks darken and burn in response. “You being the mother hen to all those kids, but never being too much like Crow.”

“Now, don’t insult Crow to make me seem better,” Yusei shook his head, still feeling slightly too warm. “So, is it okay for our next date to be in the Satellite? I need to check up on Mirai’s school progress, and I hear there are two boxes of toys waiting for my expertise.”

“Yeah, yeah – as long as I don’t have to kneel in front of kids again,” it was Jack’s turn to blush now, and Yusei couldn’t even enjoy the turnabout since he was sure also looked as embarrassed. “Martha needs to stop doing stuff like that – I’m grown man, not a kid.”


End file.
